


U-Knighted (With PVC)

by Dracohasmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Multi, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/pseuds/Dracohasmycat
Summary: She never feels quite as powerful as she does when she has the latex on.





	U-Knighted (With PVC)

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay. This is the first thing I ever wrote for fandom probably almost two years ago? For dear ol' decanthrope, who came up with this lovely title, and loves Umbridge.  
Inspired by an anonymous ask on Tumblr stating "Umbridge has a thicc booty" 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

She never feels quite as powerful as she does when she has the latex on. The skin tight material clinging to her body and making her feel unstoppable. Even her job as the Ministers undersecretary doesn’t make her feel this in control. She still has to answer to Fudge technically speaking. But when Argus Filch helps her get in to the tight rubbery outfit she is the only one in control. She gives the orders, makes the demands, and hand out the punishments all on her own.

She never knew about this interesting and exciting activity until Filch was showing her the old chambers in the dungeons, when shackling students to walls was a fit and just punishment. It was there that she saw it. The shiny black body suit that looked to radiate power and control. Filch saw the excitement in her eyes and was eager to share with her his knowledge on such matters. When she adjusted the size just enough and he helped her squeeze into it something still felt off. The pink ribbon in her hair made her realize it just needed one other small alteration. Turning the outfit pink was all it took to have Dolores Umbridge never wanting to take it off. She’d never felt so commanding in all her life.

That was two months ago. In the weeks that followed she used her position, as High Inquisitor and undersecretary to the Minister, to gather all the information she could about this fascinating and arousing past time. She confiscated books, toys, whips, and chains everywhere from Knockturn Alley to evidence from the DMLE. Nobody knew what she needed it for and everyone knew not to ask.

She even found the most perfect submissive to assist her. And perfect they were. The Hogwarts suit of armor from the west corridor was everything she never knew she needed in a partner. They couldn’t talk back to her, they couldn’t pass her any insolent looks or rolls of the eyes. They couldn’t spout out any ridiculous safe words that would make her stop. Not to mention they looked like they could easily overpower her and take her down, but they wouldn’t.

Free periods and late at night after dinner one could find Dolores Umbridge in her skin tight outfit with chains and shackles around the armor’s wrists holding them from the ceiling at a perfect level for her height. She even had a metal chain flogger that makes the most rewarding sound when she brings in down on their back. “You have been very horrible lately haven’t you, standing there acting as a guard of these halls all the while these indecent children prance around and break my rules and you stand there and do nothing?!” She’s panting by the time she finishes and nearly screaming too, she brings the chains down on them again and again. 

“You deserve this, naughty things deserve to be punished and you have been incredibly naughty. You want this don’t you, that’s why you let them get away with breaking my rules.” The flogger comes down again. Loud sounds of metal on metal can be heard outside of her office. It echoes down the corridors and into other rooms.

_ Klang! Klang! Klang! _

“You like letting me punish you, but you don’t have choice, do you? You can’t even tell me if you want me to stop. You don’t deserve that. I say when it’s time to stop.” Outside the office, close to the door, stands Filch with his lantern and Mrs. Norris circling his feet. His slimy smile is wider than ever. He thinks Professor Umbridge might be missing the excitement and pleasure of a Sub who can talk when told to. She is a woman who likes to be answered to after all. Maybe he will volunteer himself and bring along his own whips and chains.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading what ever the hell this is!! XD  
Let me know what you think; if you love it as much as Decanthrope, or are forever traumatized. Xx


End file.
